


the powers that be

by kalypsobean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared make friends, fight crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the powers that be

**Author's Note:**

> an [insmallpackages](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com) gift for 'Drawble or ficlet of Jared and Jensen as superheroes. Gen please.'  
> Jensen is sort of The Flash and Jared is kind of like The Thing.

Jensen and Jared have been working as a team for a while now, not regularly, not even deliberately, sometimes, but enough for Jensen to know that Jared's a bit off.

"What's up?" he says, once they're done incapacitating Jeffrey, who keeps getting out on bail because judges believe him when he says he has a supportive home network and he won't interfere with the ankle monitor.

"It's nothing," Jared says, and the police arrive before Jensen can press the issue.

 

They show up at the bank around the same time; Jared's bleeding, because he tangled with the getaway driver and he is not as impervious to knives as he'd like to believe, but Jensen has to put it out of his mind while he's dodging bullets and then as he's using his superspeed to check for hostages. Jared takes out the last gunman and the safecracker, but Jensen finds him slumped on the floor behind the counter.

"They say the Avengers went for shawarma after the Battle of New York," Jensen says as he holds out a hand. Jared climbs him, and Jensen walks them out the back before the cops come in. Not much else he can do with Jared's blood everywhere; he hopes it's degraded enough by the time the cops work out whose it is that it can't be used for science.

"Nobody would want to study me anyway," Jared says, which at least reassures Jensen that the abnormally heavy lump he's half dragging isn't dead yet.

"Burgers, then," Jensen says, and turns towards his place.

Jared has to know where they're going, and Jensen's not exactly able to hold him in check, so Jensen takes it as progress that Jared's at least half willing to be looked after.

 

Jensen normally runs up the wall to his apartment, but with Jared that's just not an option; the required force for the extra weight to go fast enough would cause the building to collapse. The front door it is then, and hopefully the doorman isn't looking.

"Rough night, then?" Misha says, as Jensen drags Jared past. Jensen shrugs, and thankfully the elevator is quick to open.

 

Jared dwarfs his couch but thankfully doesn't break it. Jensen's not sure about how this increased density thing works at all, but he really likes that couch and the only other place Jared would fit is his bed and that is definitely not happening.

"You wouldn't happen to have super healing, would you?" Jensen says. Jared shakes his head, and now he's gone pale and his face is a bit sweaty, and while Jared sweats far too much for Jensen's liking, he knows that not normal. "Right then," he says, and pulls the first aid kit from under the TV.

It occurs to him that superheroes have really weird priorities, and he snorts. Jared makes a noise, a cross between a moan and a grunt. "I'm not laughing at you," Jensen says, as he scrabbles through the bag. He finds two painkillers underneath all the bandages and glucose packs and hands them to Jared. "Take these."

 

He stitches Jared up fairly easily; he does double the thread over, but he only breaks one needle, so he counts it as a win. Then Jared falls asleep while he's making his famed Ackles Burgers, so he wraps one up in foil and puts it in the fridge before he heads to bed.

Jared and the burger are gone when he wakes up.

 

He runs into Jared at a building fire two weeks later, literally, because sometimes he can't see when he's moving fast and visibility is reduced, and this is the perfect storm of invisibility.

"Should add that to your list of accomplishments," he says.

Jared laughs, and says there's someone stuck on the third floor. "I lift and you grab?"

"Sounds good," Jensen says, and they get back to work.


End file.
